Conventionally, a plant cultivation/storage apparatus has been known in which, in a space for cultivating plants, a light source which emits light for prompting cultivation of plants is periodically turned on or off, and an attraction light source unit is turned on to emit attraction light for a predetermined time period after the light source is turned off, thereby attracting insect pests to keep the insect pests away from plants (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
However, when attraction-target insect pests are diurnal insect pests, diurnal insect pests are not active while the light source for plant cultivation is turned off, namely, during the dark period of photoperiod. Thus, in the plant cultivation/storage apparatus, even when the attraction light is emitted during the dark period to attempt to keep the insect pests away from plants, the insect pests often stay at or around the plants, and it is difficult to obtain a sufficient effect of protection against diurnal insect pests.
Accordingly, an insect pest-controlling method has been known in which, during the dark period, activity suppression light which suppresses the activity of nocturnal insect pests but increases the activity of diurnal insect pests is emitted, and attraction light is used to attract the activity-increased diurnal insect pests to keep the activity-increased diurnal insect pests away from plants (e.g., see Patent Document 2). In this insect pest-controlling method, the activity suppression light has a wavelength of 500 to 700 [nm], and the attraction light has a wavelength of 300 to 450 [nm].
However, in the above insect pest-controlling method, the activity suppression light includes light having wavelength components of 500 to 600 [nm] which is likely to be reflected by leaves of plants. Thus, even during the dark period, diurnal insect pests can visually recognize the leaves of the plants due to the activity suppression light, and hence damage by the diurnal insect pests may occur.